


恶犬（二）

by pichi01



Category: social death vote（社交心慌慌）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichi01/pseuds/pichi01
Summary: 泰剧Social Death Vote 社交心慌慌同人Day Day Kill涉及18禁 犯罪 嗑药！请慎入！圈地自嗨！切勿上升真人！OOC向 与原剧剧情无关假设一个未被救赎的Kill和人渣Day少爷的故事不喜欢请点❌
Relationships: Day/Kill
Kudos: 1





	恶犬（二）

（二）  
Day再次见到Kill是在三年后了。  
他当时在夜总会包厢门口捏着一个女人的屁股，大，软，手感倒是很好，但形状不够挺，女人也过于温顺了，有点没意思。抬眼扫了眼前面的清洁工，高挑，肩宽腰细，这个屁股形状倒是比边上女人的翘多了啊！  
打发掉不情愿走的女人，Day点了根烟晃到青年边上打量着，碍眼的长发实在是挡视线，Day没什么耐心了，叼着烟把对方的头发撸上去，万一长得太下不了嘴还不如把刚刚的女的喊来。  
不过这回和中了头奖一样，小子长得一副好皮相，“你这打杂的长得比这头牌鸭子还俏啊！”Day还没来及摸把脸，对方反应迟钝终于结束了，对着他的脸就是一拳。  
“草！妈的！”Day踉跄了几步，摔在后面的墙上，还没反应过来这个疯子又对着他肚子来了一拳。Day吃了痛清醒了过来，见他还要再动手，操起边上的不锈钢垃圾桶就往这个疯子头上砸。  
值班经理在几分钟后赶到时，Day已经在让狐朋狗友往疯子身上招呼拳脚了。经理的解释Day不想听，只想教训下这个不知好歹的狗东西，但经理聒噪的声音传出了几个关键词“Kill”“傻子”“养父”。Day一下子就和三年前那条流浪狗串起来了。  
喊住他们停手，Day蹲下来揪住Kill的头发，迫使他和自己对视，“原来是那条破街的疯狗啊！”  
Kill想挣扎，但被边上的人摁着不能动，只能愤恨地盯着Day。Day站起来问边上的经理，“他是不会说话啊？”  
“会说的，但不怎么开口。”经理实在是不敢招惹这股东的小少爷，但拿不准他要干嘛，只好把Kill往惨里说，“这Kill是我远亲，他爸作孽，当时他进了少管所待了两年，这不刚出来一年嘛，我也是可怜他，给他个活干。他脑子真的不大好，您大人有大量。”  
Kill喷了口烟，指了指Kill，“那现在你在养他？”  
“也没，就是给他口饭吃。”经理急着撇关系。  
“那我帮你养了。”  
经理反应了几秒反应了过来，急忙拉住Day，“Day少爷，他也就会打杂，脑子也不好，和条疯狗一样。您别开玩笑了。”再怎么说也是表外甥，不想他落狼坑。  
Day看着拉着自己衣服的手，经理刚想收回手，Day就把烟头按熄在他的手背上，无视发出的惨叫，“我这个人就喜欢狗狗，恶犬最好不过了，越疯越好。”

Kill被带回Day的公寓，以为会接着被毒打，但却没人管他。Day把他带回来的第一天，说他现在太脏太难看了不想碰，就没露过面。  
噢，露过。第三天的时候，Kill想出去，砸了家里的东西，打碎了玻璃门，但16楼太高了逃不了。那天Day过来，用电击枪电了他，太疼了，比老东西下手还狠。  
“你砸一下，我就电你一下。”Day当时对被电的倒在地上的他这么说。后来Kill就不敢再砸东西了，也没见过Day了。  
他不是傻子，只是在那样的家庭长大，与社会脱节了，Day的眼神太赤裸了，和最早他去夜总会打杂时候老板的眼神太像了。但他和疯狗一样，渐渐就没人敢来招他。可这个Day也和疯子一样。  
Kill是在一周后的晚上再见到Day了。Day看上去很亢奋，但精神有些恍惚，Kill有数了，夜总会那些嗑药的人就是这样。Day又是拿的电击枪，等他恢复知觉的时候，就已经被绑了起来。  
“你现在就是老子养的狗，听话点，不然我把你打死。”Day一边捏揉着他的屁股，一边往他脸上啃咬。  
Kill努力蹬着腿，吼着，“滚！你妈的真恶心！”被胡乱踹中的Day，暴戾因子激发出来，猛扇了他几个巴掌，抓住他的头发就往床头板上撞，“老子他妈今天就是要草你！你要再动一下，我草完你就把你扔去斗狗场里喂狗！”  
Day撕了他的T恤，捏扯着他的乳头骂，“你的废物爹当时骗我钱卖我病狗，你这条狗就当是赔款了。”嗑了药的人没轻重，被啃咬过的地方还有渗着血的牙印。Kill也不会真听他的，腰上较力把Day顶下去床，Day后腰被顶到边上的柜角，顿时就见了淤青。  
“你妈的！”Day冲回来就是左右开弓两巴掌，然后死命地掐着Kill的脖子。缺氧的窒息感让Kill不断挣扎，但无奈手被限制，溺水感越来越强烈，人也开始飘忽，手上的力气又忽然松开了。能感觉到Day在扒自己裤子，可没有力气阻止。  
手指顺着臀缝在摸索，恶心的异物感惹的Kill头皮发麻，“草，太他妈紧了！是要夹断老子吗！”  
粘液大量地倒在两股之间，Day贴上他的后背，把自己的东西硬塞进来，有了润滑，不至于撕裂，但还是疼，恶心。  
Day舔着他肩胛骨周围的肉，像蛇信子在舔舐自己的皮肉，“你不舒服吗？”手伸到他前方，这个东西疲软地耷着，没被刺激到一点。  
“没关系。”Day松开手，卖力地起伏，“我舒服就好。”  
舌头在Kill的耳廓打转，再含住耳垂舔弄，“宝贝，你真好，你太舒服了。”  
太累了，不想动，只有这个疯子似乎很享受。

周围有人问Day，干嘛不养个听话的小东西。  
“这种狗，养熟了，就是只听你话的恶犬了。”


End file.
